Envie plus que plaisante
by sasharmon
Summary: RATED M, PUBLIQUE PREVENU. Kate rentre d'une journée de boulot plutôt éprouvante et elle n'a qu'une hâte ; retrouver son écrivain.


Rick écrivait dans son bureau lorsque Kate ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle s'avança vers lui telle un prédatrice alors qu'il se leva de sa chaise de bureau en fronçant les sourcils.

- Kate ?

Elle l'attrapa par le col de chemise collant sa bouche à la sienne, elle dévastait sa bouche, le collant toujours plus contre elle. Elle relâcha ses lèvres et murmura des mots devenues habituels pour eux deux.

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'elle avait déjà recollé ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle força le passage de sa langue dans sa bouche et débuta une danse endiablée entre leurs deux langues. Elle colla son bassin contre le sien, désireuse de sentir son envie d'elle. Il subissait totalement ce que lui faisait ressentir sa muse, jamais elle n'avait pris autant les devants lors de leurs ébats. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle mais elle n'agissait pas comme ça. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches la rapprochant encore, si possible. Il la fit reculer et il la plaqua contre le mur se collant aussitôt contre son corps, appuyant fortement son bassin contre le sien. Kate gémit fortement en sentant son désir frotter contre le sien. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, laissant ses mains parcourir ce large torse qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle l'embrassait encore et encore, de plus en plus fougueusement. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il la prenne maintenant et fortement. Elle le fit reculer, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle alors qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise afin d'admirer son torse. Elle se lécha les lèvres d'envie face à ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle. Elle passa ses doigts dans le jeans de Rick, le tirait violemment contre elle. Le corps d'homme s'écrasa contre celui de la jeune femme et elle gémit fortement.

- Rick !

Rick sourit alors qu'il embrassait son cou, il la marquait avec une telle hargne qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal mais les gémissements de Kate ainsi que le fait qu'elle agrandisse sa zone d'action en rejetant la tête en arrière lui confirmèrent qu'elle adorait ça. Il sentit les doigts de sa dulcinée tirer ses cheveux sous le plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il posa ses mains sur ses seins, les malaxant en l'appuyant plus fortement contre le mur. Kate gémit un peu plus alors qu'elle se collait littéralement à lui. Elle sentait ses doigts glisser sur ses tétons, les faisant durcir. Elle s'arqua inconsciemment contre ses mains, le suppliant silencieusement de continuer. Elle était perdue dans la volupté de son plaisir et ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il lui avait enlevé son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, les faisant glisser sur ses hanches et autour de son bassin pour la porter dans le but de la déposer sur leur lit.

- Non ! Rick..ici. Fais-moi l'amour contre le mur !

Il releva la tête, abasourdie des paroles de sa compagne. Elle approcha ses lèvres contre son oreille, le prenant entre ses dents.

- Rick, je te veux. Montres-moi à quel point tu me veux.

Elle prit un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui, ondulant son bassin contre lui. Elle essayait de lui faire perdre pied et il le savait. Il posa son front contre le sien, faisant descendre l'excitation d'un cran le temps d'un baiser. Il l'embrassa tendrement lui faisant comprendre que malgré la fougue et la passion de l'acte, il l'aimait et la respectait toujours autant. Kate se sentit fondre devant tant de sentiments, pour elle. Elle sentit une main se glisser sous son legging noir ainsi que sous son string. Elle s'arqua contre ses doigts qui jouaient divinement contre son clitoris. Elle attrapa sa nuque et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, étouffant ses gémissements. Elle reprit conscience avec la réalité et défit la ceinture de Rick, ainsi que le bouton de son jeans. Elle le lui retira dans des gestes précis et rapide. Elle remonta une jambe contre ses hanches alors que Rick jouait toujours avec son clitoris. Il passait le bout de ses doigts dessus, l'effleurant et l'écrasant. Kate sentait l'orgasme venir, elle fit glisser sa main sur celle de Rick, rejoignant ses mouvements. Sa tête tomba en arrière, contre le mur alors qu'ils lui faisaient du bien, tellement de bien. Elle réussit à faire descendre sa main le long de son sexe à l'aide de la sienne et dans un mouvement, elle les fit entrer en elle brutalement, la faisant gémir bruyamment. Rick commença à entrer et sortir d'elle en gardant les doigts de Kate entre les siens. Il la fit légèrement remonté contre le mur, en s'agenouillant gardant leurs mains là où elles étaient. Il descendit son legging et son string par la même occasion, et elle secoua les jambes pour les enlever complétement. Elle posa sa main libre sur l'arrière de la tête de Rick.

- Viens !

Kate gémissait attendant avec impatience la prochaine étape qu'elle savait dévastatrice. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où elle sentit la langue chaude de Rick entrer en contact avec son clitoris. Elle poussa un long gémissement rauque, ondulant des hanches contre lui. Il avait passé ses deux jambes sur ses épaules, la maintenant contre le mur. Il sortit leurs mains et commença à enrouler sa langue autour des petits doigts de sa femme. Kate qui ne sentait plus sa langue sur son clitoris, baissa la tête et ouvrit les yeux. La vision qui s'offrit à elle, la fit gémir. Une fois sa tâche finie, il aspira son clitoris entre ses lèvres alors que ses deux de ses doigts pompaient en elle.

- Dieu Rick ! J'aime ta langue.

Elle rougit violemment en réalisant qu'elle avait pensé tout haut. Elle ne supportait plus la violence de l'orgasme qui la prenait. Elle avait besoin de plus maintenant. Elle lui fit comprendre en lui donnant un coup de bassin. Rick sourit et accéléra le rythme de sa langue sur son clitoris alors qu'un troisième doigt vint rejoindre ses confrères. Il entrait et sortait plus violemment, la faisant crier son prénom.

- Rick ! Oui ! hhmm Rick !

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle ne faisait que subir son orgasme. Elle hurla son orgasme au moment où il entra un quatrième doigt en elle, pompant toujours aussi vite. Rick sentit ses muscles intérieurs se contracter autour de ses doigts. Il ralentit le rythme de ses pénétrations, la faisant gentiment redescendre de sa bulle de volupté. Il se redressa, en léchant ses doigts. Kate attrapa sa main et se joignit à la tâche, prenant son majeur en bouche elle joua avec elle. Elle lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle rêvait de faire la même chose avec une toute autre chose que son doigt. Elle relâcha son majeur et prit ses lèvres en otage, passant sa langue dans sa bouche, laissant cette dernière jouer avec sa jumelle. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit son propre goût dans la bouche de son amant.

Elle échangea leur place sans rompre le baiser. Elle fit descendre une de ses mains sur le torse de Rick, puis elle prit son membre en main à travers le tissu de son boxer. Elle le caressait, le malaxait lui faisant gentiment perdre pied. Elle descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, s'occupant à le marquer. Elle joua avec l'élastique de son boxer puis elle le fit descendre. Elle embrassait son torse tout en s'installant correctement à genou devant lui. Elle embrassant ses cuisses, le bas de son ventre. Sa langue se joignit à la partie. Elle prit son pénis en main et commença à le masturber d'abord doucement, appréciant le fait de sentir toute sa puissance contre sa main. Elle le regardait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

- Laisse-toi aller chaton.

Elle accéléra ses mouvements, le faisant gémir déjà bien bruyamment. Elle ancra son regard au sien et elle le prit en bouche doucement. Elle enroula sa langue autour de son gland, jouant avec alors que sa main continuait de lui procurer du plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux, prenant autant de plaisir que son homme. Elle laissa sa main descendre sur ses testicules, les malaxant savamment tandis que sa bouche descendait sur son sexe, l'englobant entièrement. Rick gémissait bruyamment, jamais une femme ne lui avait fait autant de bien. Il essayait de retenir ses mouvements instinctifs de bassin. Il était en train de perdre pied et il refusait de partir de cette façon.

- Kate !

Elle accéléra ses mouvements de bouche en malaxant plus fortement ses testicules, voulant vraiment l'amener jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci. Il essayait de la redresser, mais elle resta fortement ancrée à lui. Elle se retira tout de même pour lui donner une explication.

- Laisse-moi faire Rick. J'en ai envie, autant que toi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de reprendre sa douce torture le faisant céder en quelques minutes. Elle sentit son pénis trembler dans sa bouche, elle se retira avant de reprendre son gland en bouche alors qu'elle reprenait ses mouvements de mains beaucoup plus rapidement que précédemment. Elle sentit son sperme dans sa bouche et poussa un gémissement alors que Rick grognait de soulagement, la tête renversée en arrière. Elle remonta doucement contre lui et avant qu'elle ne puisse esquiver le moindre geste. Il dévorait sa bouche, se goûtant sur elle, en elle. Ils gémirent de concert pendant que leurs langues dansaient ensemble. Rick la plaqua contre le mur et elle le colla farouchement contre elle. Elle sourit en sentant son désir se dresser entre eux, elle le reprit en main alors que Rick la soulevait, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui. Elle guida son sexe en elle en gémissant. Elle ferma les yeux en posant son front contre le sien.

- Fais-moi jouir Rick !

Il commença alors à se mouvoir en elle, ravageant sa bouche de la sienne au passage. Ses coups de butoirs étaient violents et brutaux mais elle adorait ça. Elle accrochait ses mains à ses épaules, ses ongles se plantant dans sa peau, le griffant. Elle rompit le baiser, respirant difficilement. Elle devait reprendre son souffle pour survivre à ça, parce que bon dieu, il lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle laissa sa tête tombée en arrière contre le mur, et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son amant jouer avec ses tétons déjà durcit de désir. Elle essaya d'onduler du bassin contre lui, mais il l'en empêcha en la maintenant fermement contre le mur. Il entrait et sortait d'elle à une vitesse qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était, où elle se trouvait mais elle était sur de se trouver dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

- Rick ! Plus ! Je…veux…plus !

Elle s'étonna à lui en demander plus alors qu'elle ne pensait déjà par survivre à ça. Rick quant à lui accéléra encore ses mouvements, ne retenant plus du tous ses coups de reins. Il sentait les ongles de sa muse se planter de l'épiderme de son dos, lui procurant un certain plaisir. Il grognait contre ses seins, serrant les dents pour ne pas partir avant elle. C'était ensemble ou rien. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'obligea à venir à la rencontre de ses mouvements. Ses gémissements s'étaient transformer en cri, et elle se mordait durement la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir.

- Laisse-toi aller mon amour.

Elle relâcha sa lèvre en lui obéissant et elle hurla longuement, alors que ses pénétrations devenaient encore plus profondes. Elle avait envie de hurler à chaque fois qu'il tapait ce point en elle. Elle serra les jambes autour de son bassin, sentant l'orgasme arriver à grands pas. Elle contracta volontairement ses muscles vaginaux pour le faire venir et lorsque l'orgasme la surprit elle hurla son prénom à s'en détruire la voix. Rick s'autorisa à partir au moment où elle hurla son prénom, se vidant en elle. Un deuxième orgasme la traversa lorsqu'elle sentit la semence de son fiancé se rependre en elle. Il s'écroula contre elle tandis qu'elle se serrait le plus fortement possible. Il la prit contre lui, sans se défaire de leur connexion intime et marcha avec difficulté vers leur lit. Il l'allongea tendrement sur le lit et il fut obligé de la suivre lorsqu'elle le tira contre elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, reprenant vainement son souffle. Elle sourit avant de l'embrassant amoureusement.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il s'était allongé sur le dos et elle l'avait suivie, se collant le plus possible contre lui.

* * *

Suite à un pari perdu j'ai du écrire une scène plutôt hard entre Beckett et Castle voilà le résultat.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

xoxo, lex :)


End file.
